What happened after breaking dawn
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: I did not know what to name so sorry about the uneventful name but it is about choices that the Cullen family made after breaking dawn I do not know all that will happen yet because I am not good a vampire things but I am giving it a shot so please review and help me out if you can thanks
1. Chapter 1

_**I am not very good with vampire novels or fan fictions I am just trying to do the one hope you like it."**_

* * *

It had been a year since the Volturi had come to kill us because they thought that my daughter Renesmee was an immortal child when in a

way she was but not in the way they thought She was born not bitten. Alice saved our lives when she showed up with another child

like Renesmee but he was already full grown and had been that way for over a hundred year so the Volturi left and we avoided a fight. My

father Charlie Swan knows nothing about me being a vampire but he was starting to notice differences that will have to be explained soon.

I was sitting in the living room of the Cullen home where I had lived since I married my husband Edward Cullen. He had been the one who

had changed me into a vampire to save my life because Renesmee's birth had been very hard I nearly died but I was not dead yet when

Edward used a metal syringe filled with his venom, stabbed it straight into my heart, and then bit me at all the major arteries which saved

my life. Edward always knew when I was brooding over something although he could not read my mind like he could with other unless I

push my shield out of my body, how he knew I was brooding was I would fidget which was not a vampire trait. Edward had been watching

me for a while he had been playing with Renesmee. I heard him tell Renesmee he had to go and talk to me for a few minutes then he would

be back she told him to take as long as he needed with me which made me smile a little. Edward walked over to me, sat down while putting

his arm around my shoulders, and asked "Bella, what's wrong?" I leaned into him and said "my father is what's wrong." Edward understood

right away but let me continue "He's noticing things and he is asking questions that I have been dodging but I can't do that forever Edward

sooner or later he going to demand answers and I can't just leave when I told him I wouldn't. I don't know what to do." Edward kissed my

forehead and said "I will talk to Carlisle to see what we can do ok." I nodded giving him a small smile. Renesmee came over and asked "Are

you ok mom?" I smiled at her, picked her up, put her on my lap, and said "Well I am fine I am just having a problem trying to figuring out

how to keep you grandfather safe. But you do not have to worry your dad and I will figure it out." I kissed her forehead and held her close

she always calmed my thoughts. She touched my cheek and while I looked at her I saw a replay of what I had just told her with a emotion

form her behind it saying that it would be ok I smiled at my daughter and nodded.

Later that night Carlisle, Edward, and I were in Carlisle's office Edward was speaking "Carlisle the Volturi are not coming back and Charlie is

noticing too much I think it would be safe to tell him the truth he knows their is supernatural out there because of Jacob and I do not think

he would tell anyone because it us people he trusts and knows would not hurt him so I think I would be safe but we will not go through

with this without your consent." Carlisle looked at me then to Edward and looked like he was thinking for a few minutes then said "Go ahead

and tell him but do it in a way that it will make him understand that we do not hurt humans so that the he does not become afraid that is all

I ask." I hugged Carlisle and said "Thank you." All he did was smile at me. Edward and I decided that we would go tomorrow with Alice and

Jasper, I asked Alice to look into Charlie's future and see how he would react as she did what she said gave me hope "He will most likely

take it well." I gave her my thanks. Soon after Edward and I went to our house that was out in the woods surrounding the Cullen home.

carried Renesmee in my arms as we walked home. Once inside our house I put Renesmee in her bed, kissed her forehead, then met

Edward in the living room. I sat next to him and said "I hope that Alice is right that my father will take this well." "I am sure he will, Bella

even if he does not take it well he can't hurt you I won't let him." I looked into Edwards golden eyes as he looked into mine, I leaned into

his chest resting my head there snuggling close to him, he put his arm around the small of my back pulling me closer to him "I love you." he

said I smiled saying "I love you too." I leaned away till I could kiss him on the lips as I kissed him electric currents ran through my body

when I pulled way looking into his eyes again he caressed my cheek with his hand I leaned into his hand.

It was early morning around four in the morning Renesmee was awake I knew that in a few hours we would be seeing my father and telling

him what we were. My throat burned a little so I suggested "Edward I think we should hunt before we see my father." Edward agreed so all

three of us went on a hunt for deer. We stood outside our house Edward let me take the lead, I closed my eyes, and let my hearing range

out around me till I heard a herd of deer not far away drinking from a pond. My eyes snapped open and all three of us were running at our

full speed till I slowed when we got close Edward and Renesmee hid behind a tree close to me we all pinpointed our own prey, I had

pinpointed a huge buck right at the edge of the pond. I bared my teeth letting the hunt take over. I sprang at the buck tackling it to the

ground sinking my teeth into its jugular. I drained the buck in less than a minute then I tackled a doe and drained her too. With the two

deer's blood my thirst was sated for now so was Edward with the doe he had killed, Renesmee had taken down a small fawn and had

drained it she was sated with that. After our hunt we headed to the Cullen house. When we were inside we were greeted by the whole

family. Alice and Jasper where ready for what was to come as was Edward and I. Soon it was time to go to Charlie's we all got in my car

which was a red mustang my newest car and headed to my father house. Once we were there I looked at the house and took a deep breath

to calm my nerves. I knew this would be difficult for Charlie to understand I just hoped it worked out the way I wanted it to.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward took my hand while we were still in the car and asked "Are you sure you are ready for this?" I nodded then Edward noticed my eyes

and said "You are not wearing you contacts." "No I think it would be easier for him to understand if he sees it first thing not later." I said,

that was when Alice spoke up "Bella your father will react better if everything seems normal at first I brought a pair of your contacts with

me for this very reason." I started to protest but Alice cut me of saying "Trust me Bella I know what I am doing." I sighed defeated as I

took the contacts and put them in knowing I would not have to wear them long and that was why Alice only brought one pair. We all got out

of the car and walked to the front door, I took another deep breath I felt Jaspers emotion manipulating powers working on me to calm my

mind once it was calm I thanked Jasper and knocked on my fathers door. When he answered he smiled at me and said to all of us "Hey

Bells, Edward, Alice, Jasper. What are you guys doing here today you usually call before you come." "There is something we need to talk

about with you dad. It will be hard to digest and I hope you can understand." I replied Charlie looked confused but let us in Alice, Jasper,

and my father went to the living room while Edward and I remained in the entrance I looked at Edward and said "I'll need you to explain

most of it, I will explain what I can but you know most of what needs to be said I want this explained right to him. I don't want to have

him be afraid of us especially me." Edward pulled me into his embrace and said "I will do my best to make sure that does not happen Bella I

promise you that." he kissed my hair then he took my hand and we walked into the living room I sat on the loveseat farthest from my

father we were in silence until Charlie spoke up and asked "So what is this about?" Edward took my hand and started to explain to started

to explain to my father what we were. "Charlie you know that there are supernatural things out there you know that because of what Jacob

is, well there are more than just shifters out there. My family is one of those supernatural things. Bella knew long before we got married

what we are and to save her life when Renesmee was born I had to change her." "What are you talking about she looks just like she did

same brown eyes same hair color only difference is she is a little more pale." my father retaliated that is when I spoke up "Dad I know you

think I am the same but I'm not." that is when I took out the contacts and looked at my father showing him my golden eyes. Charlie

jumped back at the sight Edward spoke up again "Charlie you do not have to be afraid of us we have never hurt a human in a long time. I

may look seventeen but I am one hundred and eleven years old I have been this way since I was seventeen, Alice and Jasper have been

alive since before world war two, My other two siblings are only ten years younger then me, but my mother Esme she is only a year younger

than me in this life but Carlisle he the oldest of us he is almost five hundred years old." Edward paused letting it sink in then said "You have

noticed that are skin is cold as someone who is dead, you have noticed that we do not age as others you know in fact we don't age at all

and you have noticed that we do not eat. But what you have not seen is our strength, our speed, and what we do eat. I think you can figure

out what we are with that explanation what we are If you can not I will tell you." Charlie thought for a few moments he whispered to me so

that Charlie could not hear "He is starting to understand it won't be long now." I nodded but watched my father then I heard what he

whispered then louder he said "Your Vampires but Vampires drink, oh my god get away from me!" he jumped up backing away that is when

I jumped up and said "Dad you don't have to be afraid of us, we don't drink human blood we only survive on the blood of animals if we

survived on human blood our eyes would be red as blood but we don't so our eyes are gold. We don't harm people we do our best to protect

them Carlisle is a doctor so he can help people, all of us do what we can to help people not hurt them." I paused then said "Please dad don't

be afraid of us, of me I am still your daughter I am still me you know that. If you tell anyone about us we will have to leave we will have no

choice and I do not want to leave please you have known the Cullen's for a long time and you have known me for all my life. You have

never let your fear choose for you dad so don't let it choose for you now." My dad looked at all of us taking in my words I could tell he knew

that they were true. He sat down taking it in nodded all the while I slowly walked over to him, I kneeled down in front of him putting a hand

over his hand. He jumped a little at the contact I looked him in the eyes and said "I will never harm you and no one ever will but you have

to promise me that you will keep what we told you a secret for all time or it could kill us all." I let my father pulled me into his embrace and

by doing that I knew he understood and accepted what I was now, I knew he would keep our secret. When he released me I smiled at him

and said "Thank you dad for understanding and accepting this I know it was difficult but now you can be in our lived without anymore lies or

only need to knows." all Charlie could do was nod Edward spoke up "We will go and let this sink in come to our home when you are ready."

then he turned to me "Bella we should go." I looked up at him and nodded I stood up, said goodbye to my dad and all of us left.

Once we were back home sitting in the living room I said "I hope he understands and I hope that he will come around." Edward took my

hand while Renesmee was taking a nap on my lap Edward said "I read his mind as he left he was taking it well I know he will come around

Bella you do not have to worry about that." I leaned into him hoping he was right. I also hoped that my dad would come over soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry I have not posted in a while hope you like the knew chapter.**_

* * *

The week went by as it normally did, Carlisle went to the hospital for work, Esme was sketching a remodel for a client's house, Alice was

dancing like a pixie while she cleaned the house as usual, Emmett and Rosalie were building a card house under the stairs like they did every

week, Jasper was around but pretty much kept to himself, and Edward was rough housing on the floor while I smiling at their at their antics.

In between all that we all hunted periodically.

On Saturday night I had just put Renesmee to sleep in her room about a half an hour after ten, Edward and I were now in the living

room. Edward was reading one of my favorite books by Shakespeare Romeo and Juliet, his voice as he read was like listening to

velvet sliding over steel. I was not paying attention though my mind was on my father not coming over yet. Edward must have seen me

fidgeting because he closed the book and asked "Bella, honey what's wrong?" I got up, walked over to him, sat down beside him, and said "I

don't understand why he was not come over yet. I fear he is afraid of us and that I'll never see him again." Edward kissed my forehead and

said "No you will see him again, it will just take him some time to get used to the fact that we're vampires. I think he will come over either

tomorrow or the next day." all I could do was nod as I leaned my head on his shoulder. After a while Edward picked me up wedding style

and carried me to our bedroom and it did not take me long to catch onto his mood. We made love all night. It was five in the morning when

Renesmee woke we were all in the living room of our home in the wood close to the main house. Renesmee put her hand on my cheek and

in her thought behind the image of a deer was the thought that she was thirsty, I nodded and said "Ok we'll go for a hunt."

About twenty minutes later I was watching Edward and Renesmee hunt but then I noticed a cougar was hunting my daughter. As the

mountain sprang so did I, I tackled the lion to the ground as Edward pulled Renesmee close to him to protect her as I drained the cougar.

After the cougar was dead I stood up walked to Renesmee asking her if she was ok she said she was.

After our little hunt we went to the main house and started the day normally. Edward was teaching Renesmee more piano while I stood

there listening until I hear a car turn off the highway and onto our dirt road. Edward must have hear it too because he stopped playing and

said "It's Charlie and he's alone." I let out a sigh of relief then I heard Charlie's police car parked in our driveway. I looked at Edward the

fear showing in my eyes, he told me it would be ok and that Charlie's thoughts were relatively calm. Edward then flitted down the stairs to

open the door for my father, while I sat on the couch and Renesmee sat on my lap.

About three minutes later I heard Charlie talking to Edward, Edward was saying "Everything will be explained soon." that was then they

walked into the living room. My dad looked from Renesmee to me, we both smiled at him Renesmee ran to him giving him a huge hug which

he returned then he looked at me and I said "Hey dad how are you doing." Charlie gruffly said "Ok I guess still in the processing stage." I

nodded and said "Ya I can understand that it took me a few hours when I figured it out about half way through my first year here." Charlie

just looked at me. Edward asked gesturing to the armchair in front of the couch as he spoke "Would you like to sit down Charlie." Charlie did

not answer just sat down. We were silent for a few minutes while we waited for Carlisle. When Carlisle came in he looked at my father and

said "Hello Charlie I hope you are well." my father just nodded, then Carlisle started explaining everything about Vampires, their gifts, he

explained specifically about the Volturi and their laws and the one that was regularly reinforced. Soon Charlie knew everything Edward was

reading his mind and said to me quietly "He has excepted it he is actually excepting it better than I thought he would." I thanked Edward for

that and said to my dad "Dad I am glad your taking this well I hope you will keep our secret." My father looked around at all of us then

looked back to me and said "Well none of this will ever seem normal but I will keep your secret because your my daughter Bella and you

married into this family so I guess they are kind of my family too so as long as you don't hurt people as you said you don't then I am ok with

it." I was so happy that I flitted to my fathers side and lightly hugged him and told him thank you. Charlie stayed for a while but then he

said he needed to go and he left. I was glad he came around it was great to know that he accepted all of this with an open mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry I have not posted in a while writers block_**

* * *

**_(Two weeks Later)_**

In the last two week Edward and I had been taking Renesmee to Charlie's at his request it made him feel a little more relaxed because he

trusted me and Edward the most out of all the Cullen Clan with the exception of Alice. Charlie was glad he was in the loop and had been

asking many different questions like why we only survived on the blood of animals, if there were others out there, why the Volturi had

come to try and kill us, and many other things. Today Edward and I were staying home. It was mid afternoon Edward was ruff housing with

Renesmee and she was winning, I was laughing as Renesmee had her father in a headlock, I decided to help Edward so I started to tickle

my daughter who released her and started to tickle her too until she started screaming uncle. We stopped tickling her laughing just as hard

as she was then Edward tensed. I saw Alice stop in her tracks and I asked "Edward what's wrong?" "Charlie's in danger we need to go now."

Edward said sternly Renesmee reached for me showing me an image of Charlie asking if she could go I told her no and to stay with aunt

Alice and Uncle Jasper. Edward and I flitted down the stairs and out the door, We ran at full speed even taking to the trees when it sped our

progress in less then three minutes we were in front of Charlie's house. Edward was reading both of the minds in there then I heard Charlie

scream I ran inside crashing through the door, I saw my father on the floor thrashing a bite mark on his wrist, I looked at the vampire who

had bite my father and when I looked into the red eyes of Jane. Edward came in right behind me, when I heard his footsteps I pushed my

shield out of my body to protect him, Charlie, and myself as I hissed at Jane "What are you doing here Jane?" I bared my teeth at her as

she answered "You have pissed me off so many times I think it is time I gave you some pay back soon your father will be just like us and

you will not have a choice in the matter no matter what you do, isn't payback a bitch." That is when I saw Edward spring past me my shield

still protecting him he was holding Jane down since he was stronger than her Edward looked at me I walked up to her and repeated "Isn't

payback a bitch." an I ripped of her head. Edward took Jane's body outside and burned it while I ran to my father the Venom was already

spreading through his system. He was not screaming he was convulsing through the pain. Edward was back in record time he sat beside he

could smell my father's blood as easily as I could Edward said to me "Bella It has to be your choice if you suck the Venom out he won't

make it as you can see Jane had a bit of fun breaking his bones or you can let him become one of us it is up to you." I looked at my father

He was looking at me through half crazed eyes I said "Dad blink twice if you can understand me." Charlie blinked twice so I asked him if this

is what he wanted and told him that if I sucked the venom out he would die I said "Dad blink once if you want me to suck the venom out

twice if you don't." He blinked twice I looked from him to Edward who nodded. I picked my fathers broken body of the ground and took him

to his room and laid him on his bed, I waited by the bed in the rocking chair I had brought from my old room every time my father

convulsed I said I was sorry. Edward came in the room and sat down on the edge of the bed and said to me "Carlisle said that he will be

here after work and he will bring Renesmee. I nodded looking at my father as I asked "Why did this happen, why would they do this?" "I

talked to Alice she said that the Volturi did not order this, that Jane was acting on her own accord." Edward said in his velvet voice "Why is

Carlisle coming tonight?" I asked "To help us move Charlie we cannot have him here when the change is done there are two many humans

around we do not need him tempted to take human blood, We will take him to our home that way he will not be tempted, And so that he

can be surrounded by people who will be able to help him." "This is all my fault if I had come today maybe I could have stopped this." I said

as I put my face in my hands Edward pulled me against him and said "No Bella this is not your fault no could have seen this coming He is

going to be fine so none of what has just happened is your fault do you understand me." I just nodded into his chest. We stayed with

Charlie for the next three hours until Carlisle showed up. Night had fallen so it would be easier to smuggle Charlie to our house unseen,

Edward and Carlisle put Charlie into Carlisle's car I got in the back with Charlie while Edward told Carlisle what had happened. Soon we were

back at the house Charlie was upstairs in Edwards room on the bed I was with him as much as possible but I also had to hunt and take care

of Renesmee, Carlisle told me that he would let me know when Charlie's condition changed. I knew it would take three days at least for

Charlie's transformation to be complete I just hoped it would go right.


	5. Chapter 5

**_(Three Days Later)_**

* * *

Charlie's heartbeat had slowed to a crawl and he had stopped thrashing thanks to the morphine that Carlisle had given him he was

immobilized like I was, I was standing at the door looking out over the woods that surrounded the house when Edward came in I did not

even turn to look at him. Edward came up behind me, put his arms around me, and asked "You doing ok you have been up here for three

days you haven't even left to hunt and you usually hunt every other day with Renesmee so I ask again are you doing ok?" I leaned my head

into his chest as I said "I'm ok I just cannot leave my dad yet I will not leave till he wakes up it was because of all that happened to

us before I was turned that he was put in the crosshairs and now he is becoming one of us because of it so in a way I am responsible and I

will be here when he wakes up. "I could feel his breathing ruffle my hair as he said "Bella do not blame yourself Jane did this because of us

confounding the Volturi and Aro would do nothing about it so she decided to do something herself that she know would hurt you and

through you me." He paused then said "But your father had been thinking about this for a while, if he wanted to do this. I do not know why

but you both are so much alike I guess it does not surprise me. He wanted this Bella the only thing he did not get was that he wanted you

to do it. From reading his mind right now he is glad even though he is in pain from the venom that he can be with you without having to

caught in the crosshairs anymore." He brushed his fingers along my arms sending electric currents all through my body while he did, I

turned around in his arms, kissed him passionately, until he pulled away saying "I will go get Carlisle your dad will be waking up any

minute, if he wakes up before I get back keep him calm to the best of your ability." I pecked him on the lips and said I would. I walked over

to Charlie and I looked at him, the lines of age had been smoothed away, his hair had taken on a lustrous reddish brown color like mine

had, he had lost all the wait he had put on, his bones had been healed, and no scent of the morphine remained. His heart was thudding

franticly trying to outrace the raging fire that was the venom, the fire was losing because it was running out of things to consume and his

heart was losing because it was being consumed by the fire. Soon it fluttered once then went silent. I watched my father still as a statue

and not breathing, then his eyes snapped open they were a bright red just as mine had been not many months ago. I saw his eyes taking

in everything around him I remembered all to well the first time looking out at everything with vampire eyes nothing is hidden from you

human weakness is lifted from you. He shot up looking around the room, I let him take it in for a long time. Soon his eyes fell on me I

looked into his eyes and said "Dad it is all right I know this is a little overwhelming Carlisle will be here in a-" I paused a Carlisle walked

in then continued saying "Never mind he is already here. He will explain everything ok dad you will be alright." Edward came to my side as

Carlisle started to explain to Charlie what had happened "Charlie you are a vampire now it can be a little overwhelming at first I know

but before any questions can be answered do need anything that I can help with." My dad had always been blunt but what he said next

nearly sent me in to hysterical laughing "Why does my throat burn so damn much?" It was so hard for me not to laugh Carlisle asked me if I

wanted to answer and I said I would "Dad your throat burns because your thirsty, you need to hunt, if you let Edward and I go with you we

can help you." my father nodded still a little in shock, he got off the bed and asked "Ok how do we get out of this room?"


	6. Chapter 6

**_This will be Charlie's first hunt and I have a bit of a surprise in store between him and Edward have fun._**

* * *

I broke out laughing at how my father was so blunt. Then Charlie asked "I have a strange pull towards the outside of the house?" I stopped

laughing instantly and looked from my father to Edward "Does what my dad just said remind you of anyone Edward?" Edward was looking

at my father reading his thoughts and the pull my father felt then he said more to himself then to anyone else "I do not believe it, Charlie's

a tracker just like James was." "What my dad's a tracker. Well I guess that makes sense he was a police officer they do track people down.

Remember he said so at our wedding that he knew how to track people to the ends of the earth so it makes sense." Edward just nodded

Charlie asked what a tracker was Carlisle explained that because I did not know how and Edward was just too confused by figuring out that

my dad was a tracker. After Carlisle explained what a tracker was I remembered that my father was still probably thirsty he was a newborn

vampire after all. I interrupted Carlisle "Carlisle don't you think we should take care of my father's thirst first there is all the time in the

world for explanations?" "Oh yes We have to take care of Charlie first go on and be careful we do not need a close call he does not have

your self control." Carlisle replied but Edward answered "I'll do everything I can to keep him out of temptations way Carlisle, we both will."

He took my hand at the end I could see the look in Charlie's eyes but I continued holding Edwards hand. I knew my dad would be more

likely to listen to me then to Edward because I could tell he did not like my husband as much as he had let on before. I just hoped we would not have

any problems. "All right dad we are going to go out through the window not just because it is convenient but also because it is the shortest

way to get to the forest. So just follow us we will help you most of it is instinctual you will do just fine."

_**(Five minutes Later)**_

We had been running for five minutes till I grabbed my father's shoulder and said "Dad I think we should stay in this area for your first hunt

just to keep you out of-" then I noticed the smell of fish being cooked over a fire which was absolutely revolting but behind it was the scent

of human blood, I realized that we had gotten close to one of the camping grounds near the foot of the mountain range, the smell

registered with my father I turned to stop him but Edward was already on it within a sixteenth of a second. Edward tackled my father to

the ground saying "Charlie don't it could be someone you know." Charlie landed a kick in Edwards rock hard stomach throwing him of my

father and five feet away into a young tree which cracked like thunder and fell my father started to go toward the smell of the human blood but Edward

was back on him trying to keep him from getting the human hiker. That was when my father got distracted and his mood swings went bad

as he turned on Edward as he growled at my husband and said "First you took my daughter from me by marring her when she knew what

you were but you did not care what it did to her, then you change her into one of you, and told me that Renesmee was your niece that you

adopted but she is actually your daughter a nearly killed Bella during birth, and now this. I have had enough of you and now I can do something about it."

that was when my father lunged for Edward intent on killing him I looked at Edward in a panic but he had experience on how to fight

newborns thanks to Jasper but he would not kill my father just get him to submit or at least understand that none of this was Edwards fault or mine for that

matter "Dad stop I wanted this he tried to stop me but he loves me and I love him so we made a compromise." "I do not care he has taken

you from me too many times and he had put you in danger more than once and now I can do something about it." My father lunged for

Edward again but Edward jumped out of the way before my father made contact. Finally Edward lunged at my father pinning him to

the ground even though my father was stronger Edward had experience so he knew how to hold my father down as he said "Charlie I never

meant any of that to happen I tried to protect her as best I could, and I love her a life without her is something I could not bear but I know

that she hates seeing you and me fighting so I am backing down from you out of respect for my wife but if you try anything like this again I

will not submit next time. Now before I let you up, not far away from here there is some brown bears and I think you will like the taste of

carnivores better than herbivores because they taste close to human blood." My father grunted and hiss "Fine just get off me." Edward let

my father up and Edward and I followed behind him to make sure he did not turn around and go back for the hiker as we ran. Soon my

father saw the brown bear eating, he let the hunt take over, he looked at me for confirmation, I nodded once since I was not hunting I was of

sound mind. He looked back of the brown bear I could tell it his thirst was winning he lunged for the bear, the bear noticed him a second too

late but the female brown bear tried to put a fight, it stood on it's hind legs to try to fend off Charlie but Charlie knocked the bear on its

back while jumping on top of her, her claws and teeth tried to find purchase on his skin but could find none but it did find purchase on his

shirt which was ripped and torn by the time his canines found the bears jugular. As my father drained the bear of blood the bears struggling

started to get weaker until the bear was dead and Charlie had drained her. He was easier to sate than I was it took three deer and a

mountain lion to satisfy me my first time. It was time to head home though and try to figure out how to make peace between my dad and

Edward before my dad tried to rip my husband to pieces again and I knew I would need Jasper's help to keep my father calm why I mediated the

whole thing I would keep Edward in line while Jasper worked on my newborn vampire father. I just hoped it would be easier than I expected

it to be."


	7. Chapter 7

After three days of trying to mediate between my father and Edward I was starting to get a little pissed off. Right now I was talking to

Carlisle about what we had to do with Charlie because his work had called him many times to see where the hell he was and the last call said

if they did not hear from him soon they would send out a search party for him which would not be good because we did not need human

police officers looking for my vampire father that would not end well for any of us. "Do you think him resigning is the only way because he

loves his job it will be hard for him to let it go?" I asked Carlisle he nodded and said "Yes if he does not resign then they will begin to ask

questions and maybe even come looking for him and that would not end well." I nodded in understanding, I knew what I had to do. I walked

out of Carlisle's office and went to my father who was staying in Edwards old room he was looking out the glass wall peering at the

surrounding landscape. I knocked on the door jamb and said "Dad can I talk to you for a minute?" he just grunted in a way that I knew

meant yes as I went to stand by him. "Dad I know this is not going to be easy to except but this has to be done for our safety and for the

towns, you need to resign your post as chief of police because it would be dangerous for every human in Forks if you stayed as chief of

police. I want you to formally write your resignation and then I will take it to them that way nothing happens I will just say you wish to retire

because of the many years you have been doing this and I will tell them who you want to take your place." Charlie all but exploded it took

me ten minutes to convince him that this was for the best then he grudgingly wrote his resignation and handed it to me. I told him that this

was a good thing and that I would be back soon. I took my Ferrari and went to the police station in Forks. The other police officers excepted

Charlie's resignation without questions all they said was that they would miss him and that he was a great chief of police while it lasted and

that they hoped he enjoyed his retirement. I told them thank you and went home.

When I got back to the Cullen home and heard about what had happened while I had been gone I nearly blew a gasket on both my father

and Edward. I got them both in the living room, I turned to Edward first "Edward you know better and I cannot believe that even though I

told you talking to my father was probably a bad idea you did it anyway." Then I turned to my father who was smiling at Edward getting

chastised by me but I had a bigger tirade coming for him because of what he did to Edward "You Dad I have half a mind to send you to live

with the Denali clan up in Alaska. I cannot believe that even though all Edward was trying to do was make you feel better about having to

give up your job you attacked him and in the process you bite him I have half a mind to bite you so you know how it feels. If you can not

stay here with us and coexist with Edward and the rest of us I will not let you endanger what we have here and I will send to you live with

Tanya, Kate, Elzare, and Carmen in Alaska. So don't you dare do this again or I will kick your ass myself father or not am I understood." He

said he did I told him to go and calm down and to just let me calm down for a while then when he was gone I turned to Edward I took his

arm so I could look at where my father had bite him. Charlie and bite Edward on the crook of the elbow after I had massaged it a little to get

some of the ach to go away I looked in his eyes and said "I am sorry for getting angry at you I just lost it especially after what he did to

you." Edward put a hand on my cheek and said "Bella you do not have to be sorry I messed up and it is my fault that you had to do that but

I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure that something like this does not happen again." I smiled at him kissing him for

a short minute. It was way past nightfall and Renesmee was asleep on the couch. I picked her up and said to Edward "Let's go home."

Without another word him and I left the main house for our own little one in the forest. Renesmee did not even wake up as we walked. I put

her to bed kissing he head thankful that she had not seen the fight between her grandpa and her dad earlier in the day because she had

been outside with Jacob. Edward and I talked most of the night then he picked me up and we made love the rest of the night till the sun

started to come over the horrizen.


End file.
